Fangalicious!
by rainbowstrike
Summary: A little idea I had involving Fang, and the song 'fergalicious'. Now a multi-chap story! Parodying certain songs around the flock. -grins- Iggy's bringin' sexy back, apparently... Rated T 'cos of some lyrics.
1. Fangalicious!

**A/N:  
I heard this song in the car the other day, and this idea randomly popped into my head! And thus- **_**Fangalicious **_**was born. And Iggy makes a cameo appearance as a back-up singer. **

**I think it's pretty funny, just because I can't see Fang doing all the dance moves and gestures that go with this song...  
Anyhoosles, tell me what you think.**

**Iggy: I find this disturbing because I'm singing this **_**with**_** Fang... but also funny.**

**Rain: It is kinda disturbing. Whatevs, home skillet. **

**Iggy: ..?**

**Rain: Yeah... I have no idea. Anyway, onto the disclaimer. Iggy?**

**Iggy: Rain does not own Fergie, the song 'Fergalicious', Maximum Ride or any other things that may appear in this chapter. **

**And on that note- on with the chapter!**

_*music begins to play...*_

Fang:

_Four, tres, two, uno! _

Iggy:

_Listen up ya'll, 'coz this is it! The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious! _

Fang:

_Fangalicious definition  
Make them girls go loco  
They love me and so  
They get their pleasures from my photo_

You can see me, you can't touch me  
I ain't easy, I ain't breezy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Girls just come and go like seasons

Fangalicious  
Iggy: (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious

I flex muscles  
That makes them girls go swoon swoon  
And they be bashing down my door  
Just to touch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I makes them girls go swoon swoon)  
So delicious  
(They want to take a flight with me)  
I'm Fangalicious  
(H-h-hottie, hottie)

Fangalicious def-  
Fangalicious def-  
Fangalicious def-

Fangalicious definition  
Make them girls go crazy  
They always wanna touch me  
Always hiding from my sight-y  
(Stalkers)

I'm the F to the A, N, G  
And can't no other boy knocks 'em dead like me

I'm Fangalicious  
(So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin' on my fitness

She's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I make yo' girl go swoon swoon  
And she be bashin' down the door  
Just to touch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(I'm so hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I make those girl's go swoon swoon)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fangalicious  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste

Of my hot body  
But don't be kidnappin' me  
Although it's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy

Iggy:

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
Hit it Fang-y!_

Fang:

_All the time I turn around girlies gather round  
Always lookin' at me up and down, lookin' at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin' to round up drama  
Hey man, I ain't tryin' to take your chick_

And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin' how the girls wanna touch it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like a toy boy

'Cause they say he's a hottie  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious

I flex muscles  
That makes them girls go swoon swoon  
And they be bashin' down my door  
Just to touch what I got  
Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin? on my fitness  
She's my witness  
(Ooh wee)

I make yo' girl go swoon swoon  
And she be bashin' down my door  
Just to touch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fangalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty

So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fangalicious, t-t-t  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)

Iggy:__

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl's think you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the

**A/N;**

**Yeah, some things may not rhyme, but you get the idea.**

**Iggy: I could totally get more girls than Fang!**

**Rain: I think your fanbase is a little smaller than Fang's. But I still love you! -hugs-**

**Iggy: I say we put it to a vote! Fang or Iggy. **

**Rain: -sigh- Men. **

**Iggy: C'mon Rain!**

**Rain: Fine. Leave a review stating whether you like Fang or Iggy more. I'll put the results in another chapter of this. Tell people to vote (so that Iggy feels loved).**

**Iggy: I heard that. **

**Rain: -sigh-**


	2. Iggy's bringing Sexy Back

**A/N; Okay, I'm gonna do another parody of a song. I might do a few actually, so feel free to suggest songs you like. **

**The winner of the competition Iggy started is... Iggy! BY ONE VOTE!**

**Iggy: -cheers wildly-**

**I guess the people have spoken Igs; you're bringing sexy back :D**

**R & R?**

Iggy: I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, I got wings on my back,  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Fang: Take 'em to the bridge

Iggy: Dirty babe  
You see these wings  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me when I misbehave,  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Fang: Take 'em to the chorus

Iggy & Fang:  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Can't you see what I mean?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
See these wings?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
They don't come free,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
From the feel of your --  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Don't think I'm weird,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
'Cos I'm a mutant,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Baby get your sexy on,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
We can go all night,  
Get your sexy on

[Verse 2]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them normal humans don't know how to act,  
I make up for the things they lack,  
You're burnin' like a bomb I gotta make it fast,

Fang: Take 'em to the bridge

Iggy: Dirty babe  
You see these wings  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me when I misbehave,  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Iggy& Fang: Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Can't you see what I mean?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
See these wings?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
They don't come free,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
From the feel of your --  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Don't think I'm weird,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
'Cos I'm a mutant,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Baby get your sexy on,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
We can go all night,  
Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
You normal guys just watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll see my wings and faint now that's a fact,

Fang: Take 'em to the chorus

Iggy & Fang:  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Can't you see what I mean?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
See these wings?  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
They don't come free,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
From the feel of your --  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Don't think I'm weird,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
'Cos I'm a mutant,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Baby get your sexy on,  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You're so fine,  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
We can go all night,  
Get your sexy on

**A/N;**

**So... Iggy's bringing sexy back. That was kinda a hard song to parody. Just imagine Iggy singing this, and the filmclip, and... -snickers-**

**R & R?**


End file.
